1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzer such as a liquid chromatograph and a mass spectroscope, and a method for managing information on the analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analyzer such as a liquid chromatograph requires important management information for managing the analyzer, on top of the important analysis information such as analysis conditions and analysis data. The management information includes a device number (analyzer number), status information such as under analysis, analysis end and standby state, as well as exhaustion such as the service life of the source light of an optical detector, if any, and the result of operation check.
The analyzer is equipped with terminals for external connection, such as an RS-232C, GP-IB, and ETHERNET (R). The analyzer uses one of the terminals to connect to a personal computer (PC). To use a plurality of terminals of an analyzer, the format of data transmitted/received on a terminal is sometimes processed for transmission/reception on another terminal. In such a case where an analyzer is connected to a network, the analysis information and management information are displayed on the analyzer as well as on an external device connected to the network such as a PC. This allows the information to be obtained externally to the analyzer.
The analysis information and management information are transmitted/received on the same terminal. When information is transmitted/received while the analyzer is connected to an external device such as a PC, the same PC can be used to obtain both analysis information and management information.
The related art teaches analyzers where analysis information and management information are transmitted/received on the same terminal and have a risk of information leakage. For example, leakage of analysis information, as well as management information, can occur when management of the analyzer is subcontracted to an external agent. This presents a problem with the safety of information management.